The present invention relates to devices for delivering, administering, infusing, injecting or dispensing a substance, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an injection device which enables a substance contained in the injection device, for example in an ampoule, to be dispensed in measured doses after setting or selecting a dose using the injection device or a feature thereof, the intention being that it should be easy to correct or adjust the set dose. More particularly, in some embodiments, the present invention relates to a dose setting device for use in combination with a container filled with fluid, wherein the dose setting device and/or the container are designed for repeatedly administering individually set or selected doses from the container.
A dose setting device which can be moved in two directions is known from documents EP 1 351 732 B and DE 2 951 321 4 U1.